Overreacting and Obliviance
by Akakuro4869
Summary: Akashi's birthday oneshot. Kuroko does something which makes Akashi worry sick all day, until everything is revealed to be a simple misunderstanding. Dorkish and overprotective Akashi, innocent and oblivious Kuroko. Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou!


Kuroko was in the middle of making a birthday cake for Akashi when he received a call on his cellphone. While balancing on the short stool to reach for the cocoa powder, he reaches for his phone and answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."

The smooth voice on the other end chuckled, causing Kuroko to almost drop the phone when he recognized the familiar tone. "Sei-kun, I thought you were at a meeting right now."

Kuroko could just about see the smile on his lover's face when he replied "It was cancelled, and I missed you, my love." Just by hearing that, Kuroko's face turned an interesting shade of pink and he nearly stuttered when he retorted "Not as much as I missed you."

As if Akashi could hear his lover's embarrassment, the calm suave voice took on a slightly teasing tone "Is that a challenge, Tetsuya? How about we try that out tonight?"

Instantly, Kuroko's face exploded into a full blush and this time he couldn't put on a calm composure, letting his flustered feelings flood out freely "B-baka! I'm hanging up!" As a result, Kuroko tried to hang up as fast as he could and ended up losing his balance, letting out a shriek in the process and dropping his phone down to the floor as he fought to keep his footing. In the end, he managed to regain his balance but his phone was not as lucky as it lay on the floor; at least it wasn't broken or something.

On the other hand, Akashi only heard a startled shriek and a clatter from the other end of the line before the line went dead, causing him to fully panic and yell out "Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Are you alright?!" even if he knew there was no way the other could hear him. He sprinted out of the office and rushed to the elevator, where it was waiting to take him to the parking lot where his car was. There was no way he was going back to work unless he confirmed that his Tetsuya was safe and sound. Unfortunately for him, he ran into Nijimura when he was just going to run out to his car.

"Akashi, where are you going? You still have one more meeting in the afternoon before you can take your leave." Grabbing Akashi by the scruff like a dog, the former captain lugged Akashi back into the building, ignoring the loud protests and borderline violent assaults made on his head.

In the end, Akashi had to settle for calling home every 5 minutes waiting for Kuroko to pick up, to no avail.

* * *

It took Kuroko roughly an hour to get the cake in the oven, another half an hour to prepare the red velvet icing and another 15 minutes to get everything stacked in the sink. He ignored the pathetic state the kitchen was in with stray ingredients strewn around and powder dusting everything white and brown. He rinsed his hands clean and took out his IPod, turning up the music on full blast and singing along while he was washing the dishes. After the dishes have been stacked up to dry on the rack, he took out a rag and started wiping down everything to at least make the kitchen look presentable (it won't do to let Akashi see it as a warzone). Straight afterwards, he entered the bathroom to clean everything off, dead tired yet satisfied.

The continuous ringing of the phone was left unheard.

* * *

As soon as the meeting ended, Akashi sprinted to his car full speed and drove off at the speed of light, off on the 45 minute journey back to their suburban home. Unluckily, it just so happens that there was a traffic accident occurring in one of the main streets leading out of the city, obstructing the ideal route out to the suburbs. It took another 45 minutes before the traffic cleared up and Akashi was allowed to race out onto the highway. All the while calling home without stopping.

As the car pulled up into the driveway, Kuroko finished icing the cake and was about to take it to the perfectly set table with the perfect romantic dinner sitting on top, when his apron caught onto one of the washed glasses perched on the bench, toppling it to the ground where it broke into shattered fragments of glass. Kuroko winced as he heard that and started to clean the mess up after he placed the cake down on the table safely.

Upon hearing the shatter of glass, the redhead could no longer take it and shouted out desperately "TETSUYA!" while running towards the source of the sound.

Kuroko was initially a bit startled by Akashi calling out his name, but he rose and welcomed a panting Akashi with a warm smile "Welcome home, Sei-kun. How was your day?" However, he did not expect Akashi to rush in and hug the life out of him. Confused, Kuroko pulled away with difficulty and queried "Sei-kun, is there something wrong?" while trying not to panic when he saw relieved tears spilling out of Akashi's eyes.

After a few explanations (it took them quite a while with Akashi attempting to bury himself in the pillows of their king-sized bed when he reflected upon his overreaction), the duo sat down at the table and enjoyed their dinner together. After a while, Akashi decided to take revenge and started to rub the inside of Kuroko's thigh with his foot, causing Kuroko to choke and spill his vanilla tea on the table. Akashi couldn't resist teasing Kuroko and started to open his mouth, unfortunately choking on his own cup of green tea. There was an awkward moment of silence, until both of them burst out laughing.

The day ended with a simple yet loving "Happy birthday, Seijuurou-kun."


End file.
